1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to card use in electronic devices, and particularly to a chip card holder for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. Chip cards having special circuits are used in portable electronic devices to enhance or add to the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card can be placed in a mobile phone to dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
According to various requirements, users may need to use two different chip cards (such as SIM cards, memory cards) in an electronic device. However, a typical dual card securing mechanism needs two separate seats. The seats not only take up too much space of the electronic device, but also take more costs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.